prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kavita Devi
|birth_place= Malvi, Jind District, Haryana, India |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= Haryana, India |trainer= The Great Khali |debut= June 11, 2016 |retired= }} Kavita Dalal (September 20, 1986) is a female Indian former power builder and current professional wrestler, currently signed to the WWE, where she wrestles in its training roster NXT under the ring name Kavita Devi. Early life Kavita Dalal was born in a small town located in Malvi, District of Jind, Haryana and being daughter of a former police officer. She completed her studies in 2004 within the university called La Martiniere Lucknow. Kavita Dalal joined a weight-lifting academy located within her hometown to begin her weight-lifting training at the age of 20, having been counseled by her brother. Kavita Dalal obtained a police post in Sashastra Seema Bal under the sporting fee in 2008. According to Dalal, he had been assured of promotion to his post as a police officer, but the Central Government did not promote it. In 2010, Dalal had decided to give up and return completely to weightlifting. At the same time to be able to take care of your child and start a career in mixed martial arts (MMA), becoming a former champion in mixed martial arts. Professional wrestling carrer Continental Wrestling Entertainment (2016-2017) On February 24, 2016, Kavita Dalal had entered the school of The Great Khali called Continental Wrestling Entertainment, to begin its training like professional fighter. Her debut on the CWE ring was on June 11, 2016 during a live event, where she under the ring name Kavita, had accepted the "Open Challenge" of B.B. Bull Bull. On June 18 during a new live event, Kavita was attacked by B.B. Bull Bull when she was between the rostrum. On June 25 during a new live event, she made her debut as a professional wrestler under her new name of ring Hard KD where she had teamed with Sahil Sangwan in a failed effort against B.B. Bull Bull and Super Khalsa in the first mixed tag team match in the history of the CWE. On July 9th during a new live event, Hard KD and Sahil Sangwan faced again against B.B. Bull Bull and Super Khalsa, however the fight ended in a no–contest after Shanky Singh entered and attacked Sahil Sangwan. On September 3, 2016 during a new live event, Hard KD would defeat debutant Reeta after applying a Spear. On November 15 during a show in Panipat, India, she teamed up with Katie Forbes to defeat Jayme Lee and Santana Garrett. On April 22, 2017 during a new live event, Hard KD faced Neeraj and managed to defeat him. On May 6 after returning to defeat Neeraj in a revenge bout, Bhaskar appeared stating that he was in love with her and while he was dancing to conquer her she attacked him. WWE (2017-present) When WWE revealed that it was going to perform the first tests in Dubai, Arab Emirates during five days between 25 and 29 of April of 2017, it had been reported that Hard KD with seven of its companions of the CWE were part of the realized tests by the WWE. On June 22, 2017 via an ESPN Twitter, it had been revealed that Hard KD had been announced as one of the participants of the upcoming WWE tournament called Mae Young Classic. Two days later on June 24, the website of the newspaper called Times of India, confirmed the participation of Hard KD in the tournament and being thus the first Indian fighter within the company. It was later revealed that his ring name in the tournament would be Kavita Devi. On July 13, 2017, she was introduced during the Mae Young Classic: Parade of Champions, a pre-tournament event broadcast live on YouTube and Facebook. On August 28, Kavita (as a villainess) was defeated by Dakota Kai in the first round of the tournament. On October 15, 2017, it was announced that Kavita signed a contract with WWE, and reported to the WWE Performance Center in January 2018. Kavita's first appearance came at WrestleMania 34 on April 8, 2018, participating in the inaugural WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal, where she was eliminated by Sarah Logan. On April 19, Kavita made her NXT in-ring debut as a heel at a live event in Sanford, Florida, teaming with the villainous Aliyah in a losing effort against Dakota Kai and Steffanie Newell. Personal live Kavita Dalal has been married since 2009 with a man named Gaurav Pahalwan who works for the Armory of India and both have a four-year-old son together. She is a great friend of the professional wrestler of the CWE Sarbjit Kour, better known by his ring name B.B. Bull Bull. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Roundhouse kick, sometimes to an approaching opponent **Spear *'Signature moves' **Armbar **elevated armwringer **Big boot **Body slam **Electric chair **German suplex **Gorilla press slam **Missile dropkick **Schoolgirl **Stunner **STO backbreaker comboed to STO **Diving double axehandle *'Wrestlers managed ' **Baljit **Singh Jossan *'Entrance themes' **"Hard KD" (CWE; June 25, 2016 – July 9, 2016) **'"Hard KD"' (second version) (CWE, August 20, 2016 – present) Championship and achievements 'Weightlifting' *South Asian Games (2016) **Gold Medal in 75 kg – registered a total lifting of 210 kg External links * Profile * Facebook * YouTube * WWE.com Profile * Profile Category:1986 births Category:Female wrestlers Category:2016 debuts Category:Indian wrestlers Category:Living people Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:Powerlifters